Abby's Amazing Adventure
by little brandybuck
Summary: It all starts when an unlikely visitor arives at her door to tell her who she really is and who she was born to be but will she live up to who she's ment to be or will everything change when she meets her childhood friend who turns into more than a friend ?
1. Chapter 1 The Finding Of The White Fawn

It was a warm crisp summers day in middle earth the bird where tweeting and the grass was fluttering in the fresh morning breeze

A young elf called abby was striding through the thick shrubbery of fanghorn forest enjoying the company of her two dogs, lockhart and lovelace

She stopped in her tracks and gazed upon the river that she once loved, which had now turned black and corrupted

She sighed sadly and sniffed the air around her, something wasn't right

She span round and saw the trees ablaze leaving a path of destruction killing everything in it route

In a hollow a white fawn called for help, her instincts told her to go and get help but her heart told her to help it herself so she dodged and dived through the branches over to the hollow to help the fawn

She picked it up and cradled it like a newborn child, she then swiftly turns to tell her parents about the burning forest

"mother,father the forest is on fire" she shouted running into her house, she showed them the burn on her arm to try and prove that she was telling the truth

"What do you mean,we haven't had a fire for a thousand years" her farther questioned, setting down his book

Suddenly haralas, their butler and abby's cousin, barged in "sorry sir I don't mean to alarm you but the forest is uh...on fire"

"What do you mean" He replied gruffly

"exactly that sir and the town is going crazy" haralas said leaning up against the door frame

"Really when I say something you don't believe me but when he says it your all over the problem like a rash" she said sighing sadly

She dragged herself to her room at the end of the corridor where she intended to stay for the rest of the day, alone

An hour and a half later she heard faint knocking on the door that she had barricaded with a chair

"Who is it" she said meekly looking at the small deer in her arms

She waited for a minute for an answer but no reply came reluctantly she got up and moved the chair

she opened the door and saw haralas standing casually at the door holding a thick leather book

"Would you like to hear a story?" Said haralas cheerfully

She paused for a moment , then nodded and let him in to the small room cluttered with paper and broken arrows

She bounced over to her bed which was in the far corner of the room and sat down with the deer bundled in her arms

Winston sat down next to her and started telling her right away about stories of the ents and high elven kings and the animal of legend, the blue toothed gundabad tiger

The young elf stared wide eyed and amazed at her cousin who was smiling broadly at her

He ruffled her hair and left, leaving her to think about the amazing story that she had just bean told

She fell backwards onto her bed and stared at the ceiling, replaying the story in her head over and over again

"And there he stood at the top of gundabad rock, home at last, where he knew he was needed,as the king of the blue toothed tigers" she whispered to nobody in particular

She looked over to the corner of the room where the small deer lay,breathing gently as he slept

She watched for awhile before slipping into a deep sleep herself filled with dreams of animals and nature and everything she loved, including the young deer that would change her life forever

A/N; hey everyone, its me again this is my second story that I've started writing, I'm currently doing one about wreck it ralph so if your reading that one don't worry I haven't forgotten about it but to be honest I don't think its very good so if I don't get any reviews on the next chapter in just going to take it down, so if you liked this one even just a tiny bit leave a review just to say that you liked it or you didn't ... I don't really care any more, people read my story and then just go off to another story and leave a review on there's so really I'm begging you here please just leave one for me help and friend out , if you want to help me improve it then please let me know and we can work on it, PLEASE I'm not I writer and I need help so if you want to you can , JUST. LET. ME. KNOW.


	2. Chapter 2 life goes on as we know it

It had been 5 year to the day that happened and just thinking about made abby smile uncontrollably even at the worst of times

She opened her eyes and looked over to her deer's bed, which was empty as usual

Then the rooster crowed and her smile dropped, the downside to living with a deer usually happened around that time the rooster called

She shut her eyes and waited for the large deer to come barging into there room,ranting and raving about the day ahead

"3...2...1" she whispered to her pillow in preparation of what was going to happen, after a few more seconds, nothing happened and she began to relax

Suddenly the door swung open and went crashing into the wall creating a large hole

"Good morning abby" he shouted trotting over to her bed to jab her with his nose "its time for school sleepy head"

"Its one of those days isn't it" she huffed, rolling onto her side to face the wall "I should of let you burn when I had the chance"

He rolled his eyes and pretend he never heard it, he continued to jab her with his nose until she looked at him

"What do you want you annoying waste of fur and space" she exclaimed flipping over to face him

"Your mother said get dressed and come downstairs so I can take you to school" he instructed, smiling happily as he talked

"Ok go and wait outside and ill be out soon" she said calmly knowing that he was only trying to be nice

He hummed happily and walked out the room pulling the door closed with his back leg. she got ready as she always did and made sure she had every thing she needed for school

She ran down the stairs as fast as she could to avoid a lecture form her mother about safety and if she wondered away from adamar (or ada for short) she would be killed and eaten by orcs

She got to the door and grabbed the handle and flung open the door and ran towards ada

She jumped on his back and urged him to move one by forcefully kicking him in the sides. The school was about 3 miles away but for ada It was nothing and could get there in no time at all

They rode for about ten minutes in silence when they saw the large school building in the distance. She groaned loudly,she didn't particularly like school, but it was better than staying at home and talking to her mother about nothing interesting

They reached a large oak tree located outside of the school where everyday he would drop her off and ever afternoon he would pick her up again

"Ok ill see you her later alright" he grumbled knowing how ever may times he reminded her she always turned up late covered in twigs and mud and making up the pathetic excuse that 'she forgot'

"Yeah ok whatever" she said walking off towards the school

"If your not here at three o'clock then I'm going home and you can walk back"he shouted in a threatening tone

She just rolled her eyes and kept walking knowing how ever late she would be he would always be sitting the waiting for her

She reached the school gate and sighed.

Yep, It was one of those day

A/N; ok I got one review... Better than nothing ,,, but thank you for leaving one anyway ,,, if you want to know I made up what type of elf abby is ,,,, she's a sanador which I'll explain later,,,, so please leave a review or I swear there will be no more stories for you ,,, also in the first chapter there was a story about some rare types of tigers so I'm going to write a story about that,,,, thanks for reading


End file.
